Mi gran amiga
by Aiko03
Summary: Porque? es la misma pregunta que me recorre cada vez que la veo con ella...Por ti tengo un cariño especial... Entonces la vio a su rival. Mal summary pero entren que no se quejaran es mi primera historia no sean malos.


**Los personajes no me perteneces son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mia. Esta echa en un universo alterno.**

**ONE SHORT: MI GRAN AMIGA**

Puf otra vez lo mismo, llorando por el, como me gustaría parar, que las lagrimas que caen por mis ojos cesaran.

¿Porque? Es la misma pregunta que me recorre cada vez que lo veo con ella, es un dolor tan agudo en mi corazón.

Siempre es ella, la que lo hace sonreír, a quien solo el la mira con esos ojos tan penetrantes que es como si el pudiera ver el mas rincón oscuro de tu alma.

- ¡Espera! –la llama un hombre de 25 años, alto, un cuerpo de atleta y el pelo de color negro pero sobretodo lo que mas destacaba eran sus ojos dorados.

- ¡Que! quieres Inuyasha vienes a restregarme que eres más feliz con ella que conmigo.

-Kikio… sabes muy bien que amo a Kagome más de lo que te ame, pero por ti tengo un cariño especial, como el primer amor que tuve.

- Y eso lo dices, para decirme que ella es mucho mejor que yo ¿no?-suspiro- dime que es lo que quieres Inuyasha, - el no le contesto- no me hagas esperar, me quiero ir ya.

-Bueno vine para decirte que Kagome quiere pedirte algo.

- "Que quiere pedirme si me ha quitado todo lo que yo mas quería"

- Me ha pedido que te dijera… Pues, que… pues si quieres.. –"maldita sea, no es tan complicado sacalo de una vez" se reprimió el mismo- Si quieres ser la dama de honor de nuestra boda.

-¿Qué? No lo entiendo –dijo Kikio-

-Aunque no lo entiendas, Kagome te ve como su mejor amiga y quiere que estés con ella en nuestra boda, fue lo que ella me dijo. – Le contesto inuyasha-

- Y porque no me lo dijo ella.

- Porque se esta probando el vestido de novia.

-"Ese vestido me lo tendría que estar probando yo" Adiós Inuyasha.

-Entonces ¿quieres si o no? – le pregunto el-

-Si- respondió escasamente Kikio.

_El día de la boda _

Una mujer de unos 25 años con el pelo castaño oscuro liso hasta la cintura, con el flequillo recto, una cara delgada y un cuerpo de modelo y la mirada fría de color chocolate. El vestido de dama consistía en un vestido ajustado en el busto con la espalda descubierta pero con dos tira largas cruzadas y solo llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas de color celeste.

-¿Kikio?- pregunto Eri compañera de trabajo de Kagome-

- Si- dijo Kikio

-¿Ah? Kagome dice que vayas a su habitación que te necesita.

-¿Para que?

-No lo se.

Cuando subió por las escaleras de de la casa de Kagome vio su puerta y se dio cuenta que hacia mucho tiempo que no venia al templo, y lo extraño es que si se recordaba de todo lo que había en cada rincón.

Cuando entro en la habitación vio a una chica con su mismo vestido pero ella llevaba el pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta alta, delgada con buen cuerpo, entonces la reconoció era Sango.

-¡Ay! Kagome no te pongas nerviosa, vera que todo va a salir bien, no seas terca – entonces vio como la miraba- Ah, hola Kikio te dejo a Kagome cálmala. – vio como ella salía de la habitación.

Entonces la vio… a su rival. Aunque era una mujer se podía fijar que ella era muy hermosa. Una cara delgada fina, una nariz respingona, unos labios no muy finos, el pelo azabache con reflejos azulados hasta la mitad de la espalda su peinado consistía en un semirecogido y con tira buzones decorado con orquídeas y un flequillo desordenado, y unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color verde esmeralda. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable, era de estatura media, una cintura estrecha y con un gran busto. Se notaba que solo tenía 22 años.

-Ay, Kikio –suspiro- menos mal que has venido, quisiera hablar contigo.

-Que quieres Kagome – le dijo Kikio con despreció-

-Se muy bien que me odias, porque me voy a casar con Inuyasha, sabes, a veces creo que no lo merezco, que te lo quite –dijo sollozando-

-¡Pues claro que me lo quitaste! Eres una vil zorra que va atrás de los hombres ajenos –Chillo Kikio-

-Sabes,-le contesto Kagome sin inmutarse sobre lo que le acaba de decir Kikio- cuando era pequeña, yo te admiraba, pensaba y aun creo que eres perfecta. Yo quería ser tu amiga y lo conseguí. Quería que un día me dijeras que yo era una buena amiga para ti, pero créeme que nunca pensé que me enamoraría de tu novio.

-Pues lo hiciste, y me lo quitaste – dijo media shokeada por lo que acababa de decir Kagome.

-Si lo hice, pero aunque te parezca grosero por lo que te voy a decir no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de Inuyasha. Cuando estoy con Inuyasha me siento tan protegida ¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando sonríe, cuando se pone celoso, aunque a veces sea muy pesado jaja, pero me encanta su sentido de protección para las personas mas necesitada, sobre todo me encanta su mirada dorada que me transmite todo lo que el siente y …

-¡CALLATE! –la interrumpió- para eso me llamabas para restregarme que tu lo tienes y yo no –dijo Kikio con las lagrimas apunto de salir.

-Kikio, no, yo nunca te haría eso, te llamaba porque quería escuchar que aceptabas que iba a casarme con Inuyasha y que no te importaba y que seguirías siendo mi amiga – dijo entre sollozos- pero veo que aun lo amas… no lo merezco Kikio, no merezco estar con el, seguro que contigo será más feliz que conmigo, como dijiste te lo quite… perdóname Kikio por hacerte tanto daño! -dijo Kagome.

-"No me lo puedo creer" serias capaz de dejar a Inuyasha en el altar solo para hacerme feliz – dijo Kikio-

-¿Qué? – Kagome asombrada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Serias capaz de dejar a Inuyasha para que yo este con el, por lo que tu dices tu quieres reparar todo el daño que me has hecho, pues as eso y te perdonare.

-Lo are, si así te puedo hacer feliz y borrar todo el dolor que te hice pasar, lo are- le contesta Kagome deprimida.

-Jajajaja, no se como no me pude ver lo que tenia ante mis ojos, que testaruda he sido – dijo Kikio con un tono de tristeza sentándose al lado de Kagome.

-¿Qué?

-Kagome, tú te lo mereces mas que yo a Inuyasha. Tú lo quieres tal y como es, yo lo quise cambiar para que encajara en mi mundo. Aun ni yo me lo creo lo que te voy a decir, escúchame bien Kagome porque solo lo voy a decir una vez- Dijo Kikio moviéndose inquieta.

Kagome asiste efusivamente con lo que Kikio iba a decirle a continuación.

-Kagome, tu… em uff, mira Kagome tu eres mi mejor amiga, siempre tu has hecho todo lo posible para que yo fuera feliz y sonriera y yo solo pensaba que estabas a mi lado por mi dinero no por mi amistad. Lo siento Kagome, la que tenias que perdonarme serias tu. Me di cuenta de todo esto cuando te pregunte que si dejarías a Inuyasha para hacerme feliz y contéstate – interrumpe Kagome.

-Que si, porque quiero verte feliz.

-Eso .Veo que aun tienes la manía de interrumpir a la gete cuando esta hablando ,jaja

Kagome se sonroja furiosamente. Entonces en un momento inesperado Kagome abraca a Kikio. Ella al principio no sabe si responder al abraco pero entonces con una sonrisa en la cara lo corresponde.

-Venga límpiate la cara y vístete que tu futuro marido te espera- le dijo con un sonrisa sincera-

-Si, me ayudas? – le dijo Kagome enseñándole el vestido de novia.

-Pues claro amiga.

_En la Iglesia_

-Porque tarda tanto, seguro que se arrepentido y no quiere casarse. –dijo Inuyasha.

-Hermano relájate que ya esta por venir, y si sigues así harás un agujero en el suelo – le dijo Seshomaru, un hombre imponente y con una mirada fría de color dorado y de color de pelo rubio.

-Eso, además la espera vale lo suyo, tu solo piensa en la noche de bodas- Dijo el mejor amigo de Inuyasha llamado Miroku, un hombre no muy corpulento con unos ojos azules y una pequeña coleta en la cabeza.

Inuyasha le pega y le deja un Chichón en la cabeza.

-No sea idiota! Yo no pienso solo en eso como tu que … - se interrumpió al escuchar la melodía que avisaba que ya había llegado la novia.

Entonces la vio. Estaba hermosa con ese vestido blanco que consistía en una larga cola blanco y un velo igual de largo que no tapaba su rostro por suerte –pensó Inuyasha- y ligeramente maquillada, y con un corpiño apretado con pedrería decorada en el escote muy pronunciado y con la espalda descubierta.

Cuando Kagome lo vio se quedo sin habla al verlo tan hermoso con ese smoking blanco y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

- Estas hermosa -le dijo Inuyasha cuando llego a su lado.

-Tu también –le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En la primera fila de la iglesia se encontraba Kikio con una sonrisa en el rostro "te lo mereces Kagome"

-Hacen una bella pareja, verdad? – dijo un hombre con una trenza hasta la mitad de la espalda y con unos ojos azules muy expresivos y vestido de smoking.

Kikio lo ve asombrada, iba a contestarle cuando la interrumpe.

-Disculpe, pero que tonto soy, me llamo Bankostsu y tu?

-Kikio – le dijo con una sonrisa- y si hacen una buena pareja. ¿Sabes?, la novia es mi gran amiga.

FIN

Bueno que tal, no sean muy duros conmigo soy nueva es mi primera historia. Espero que os guste. Dejen su reviews, no importa si es una critica con tal que me digan si les ha gustado jaja.

Se lo dedico a mi compañera de clase Melisa jajaj

Un beso y abraco para todos.


End file.
